


More than asked for

by orphan_account



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: Hair Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Other, This is cursed, hair shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you go to the creepy Barbers to get a trim, you get more than asked for.
Relationships: Fred (Courage the Cowardly Dog)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	More than asked for

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i had the urge to watch this episode after seeing the reanimated collab project on youtube and i had a very very cursed idea (especially seeing that other ppl in this fandom have had the same idea)...you could say its a very...naughty...idea huehuehuehue
> 
> this is probably the 3rd most cursed thing i've written :^)
> 
> also this was written on a whim in like..30 minutes without any editing/proofreading after being awake for way too long so this is probably garbage but thats mostly what a post lol

You were stuck in the middle of Nowhere. You were just passing by this small town when your car broke down, leaving you stranded. You took the car in to get repaired, but had no idea when it’d get fixed. It seems like you’ve been stuck here for days, weeks, maybe even months? It seems time has escaped you.

When your hair kept falling and covering your face, you knew you needed to get it cut. You were ready to just go to town with your own scissors, but then you remembered there was a little barber shop in town. You decided that it couldn’t hurt (oh how wrong you were).

You stepped into the shop. There was no one there but the barber behind the counter, giving you a creepy grin, obviously excited for a customer.

“Hello, my dear, are you ready for a haircut?” He asked, rhetorically of course (I mean why else would you come here?).

“Yeah, just a trim, though.” You said as he sat you down in the chair and placed the haircut towel? Over you.

“Are you sure?” He asked while pulling out razors. “I think you’d look...lovely...with shorter hair.”

“No thanks, I’d just like a trim.” 

“Very well.” He started to shave off the ends of your split hair, you could see him start to sweat and blush in the mirror. “When was the last time you got a haircut?”

“Several months ago, I think. It’s been so long.” You told him, your eyes looking in the mirror and noticing his razors shaving off more than you had told him to. “I said I only wanted a trim.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help but be so...naughty...” He sweats.

Despite multiple requests for only a trim, he keeps shaving your hair. You feel like you can’t yell at him to stop, and you can’t get up, you’re stuck with this freaky barber shaving off all your beautiful hair. He hums as he shaves off the last of your hair.

“What do you think? Isn’t it beautiful?” He asks as he removes the towel from you, leaving you to stare at your bald reflection.

“It’s...something.” Part of you wanted to yell at him for fucking up your hair like that, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to do that, there was clearly...something off about him.

“This one is on the house, free of charge.” He said, maybe as if he sensed your disapproval, or maybe he enjoyed this way too much.

At least you didn’t have to pay to have him fuck up your hair.

As you left him alone in his shop he sighed a sigh of relief. He swept up all your locks of hair and put them in his hands. He had...a problem he needed to take care of...a very, very, naughty problem. A very naughty problem he needed “alone time” by himself to take care of.


End file.
